A Través del Velo
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Busco mi estrella, Canuto, perdido como me hallo en una noche eternamente tormentosa. Busco tu guía. Tu humor, tan similar al mío. Tu carácter impetuoso, tu consejo, tu sarcasmo, tu... Te busco y no te encuentro, Hocicos.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD

**_A Través del Velo_**

**__**

**__**

Hace más de media hora que observo a la profesora McGonagall vagar de un costado a otro del despacho privado que se me ha convertido en prisión. Reúne pruebas, acomoda libros, me dedica miradas insidiosas. 

Espera. 

Me siento niño de terapia. Te preguntarás a que me refiero con esto y la respuesta es muy simple; en estos momentos intento desesperadamente bosquejar una mísera redacción en la cual _"Pueda exteriorizar todas aquellas dolorosas reminiscencias que se hallan inconscientes en lo profundo de mis pensamientos"_. Para mí, la terminología utilizada por Dumbledore cuando propuso el experimento, ya era absolutamente insondable, por tanto, comprenderás que no tenga sentido lo que aparece en estas páginas. 

Suspiro brevemente, mientras la profesora se sienta a su mesa y reclinándose sobre su escritorio, comienza a escribir. Rasgueo incesante de la pluma de águila. 

No logro concentrarme. Y menos en lo que me ha sido solicitado que reflexione en tanto relleno sin contenido exacto el metro y medio de pergamino que ocupa mi mesa. Que pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera tengo claro que utilidad tenga esto; pero si lo aconseja el director, apoyado por la instigadora profesora McGonagall, quizá luego pueda leer entre líneas algo de lo que se halla escrito en este papel. 

O por lo menos, eso pienso... 

Sonrío con ironía cuando evoco la radical petición realizada por Dumbledore, esa tarde con tranquilo atardecer, acompañada de sonrisas de fénix. 

¿Sabes lo que me pidió? 

Que charlase un poco contigo. 

Recuerdo haberle expresado en duras palabras la imposibilidad de la tarea, al reconsiderar tu obvia "inexistencia" en el plano material. Pero él, insistente, logró cambiar mi determinación sin muchos esfuerzos; sólo debió prometerme que si realizaba esta sencilla labor, no volveríamos a tocar el tópico y desistiríamos de cualquier vana explicación a lo imposible. 

Te confesaré ahora que no me gusta hablar sobre ti, por lo menos, desde lo acontecido en el departamento de misterios. Por ello mismo acepté la treta de Dumbledore, imaginando la facilidad de garabatear unos cuantos lamentos y entregar la doliente confesión al director. Pero él no quería dejármelo tan sencillo, al parecer... 

En primer lugar, dispuso que el sitio donde debería hacerlo sería el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, donde de momento me hallo recluido, mientras los primeros brotes del invierno asoman a través de la ventana. 

¿Puedes creerme que ni siquiera me dieron las razones para prohibirme hacerlo en mi habitación? 

El segundo punto toma relación con la presencia de la profesora como mi "locuaz" dama de compañía. Dumbledore decidió ponerla a mi cuidado mientras escribo esta epístola. No vaya a ser que pido a otros que lo hagan por mí... Ron o Hermione por ejemplo, que viven cada día, como yo, la muerte de un ser querido... 

Y la tercera observación abarca el largo de mi pequeña declaración. Un metro y medio. ¡Metro y medio! ¡Ni siquiera logro metro y medio en informes para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! ¿Y pretende que logre metro y medio en esta confesión? 

Sinceramente, no sé que estará pasando por la cabeza de Dumbledore, pero él dice que todo esto es con la finalidad de ayudarme a superar lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de la Magia. 

Como si no lo hubiese hecho... 

La situación me quedó bien clara a partir de ese día. Tu caída a través del velo fue una despedida especialmente cruel, y me imagino que sabes la razón perfectamente. 

Me concediste, por segundos, la ilógica esperanza de volver a verte con vida. 

Pero esos tiempos terminaron, y es definitivo. No más padrino, padre, tío, abuelo, compañero de travesuras y juegos, amigo incondicional. No más. Todo esto estaba marcado por mi horrible destino desde el nacimiento; al igual que la profecía y esta cicatriz... 

La cicatriz... 

Me sobresalto al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall depositar bruscamente un montón de libros sobre su escritorio. No parece preocupada de lo que hago y eso es reconfortante; podría decirse que es la primera centinela con la que cuento en estos meses que procura pasar un poco más inadvertida para mí. 

Y ese "para m", va con destacador, ya que últimamente a mis guardianes no les importa si les noto o no, si me incomodan o no; ellos están allí para proteger mi vida y deberán aplastar mi privacidad de ser necesario. 

¿No habrán pensado sólo por un segundo que eso es lo que yo más deseaba proteger? 

Al parecer, no. 

Y regreso al mismo punto de partida, con la pluma expectante en mi mano derecha y pensamientos vagando sin rumbo fijo ni explicación a la vista. 

En estos momentos quisiera no ser yo. No ser quien sostiene esta pluma y este pergamino amarillento, no ser quien viste una túnica y un uniforme distintivo de Gryffindor; no ser quien carga con una magna historia familiar sobre los hombros y está destinado a devolver el equilibrio al mundo mágico... 

En minutos así, quisiera ser nadie. Simplemente. Nada. La nada misma. 

¿Conoces la nada misma? Es probable que te la hayas imaginado alguna vez, mientras te adormecías escuchando la aburridísima cátedra de Historia de la Magia. La nada... me la imagino como un enorme vacío sin luz, color, olores y sabores. Pero sobre todo, la veo impregnada por un perforador silencio. Un silencio tan gélido, que solo de sentirle te atrofiaría la sangre en las venas... te adormecería la piel... 

Creo que la sensación descrita es muy semejante a la experimentada con los dementores. Evidente será esto para otro que sienta las mismas cosas ante la perturbadora visión de una de estas criaturas. 

Curiosamente, tú eras el único con quien podía compartir eso. 

Me imagino que en estos momentos te hallarás en un lugar o estado muy similares al de la nada; un sombrío descanso morbosamente deseado, en búsqueda del encuentro con un mejor amigo que procuraste hallar en tierra y que falló miserablemente. 

Y a pesar que lo intenté... 

En ocasiones callo y creo que te escucho. Te siento. Allí. No te has ido del todo. Permaneces tal cual como una sombra entre las muchas que me rondan a diario. Quizá más silenciosa, más inquisitiva, burlona o perspicaz... pero finalmente presente sin dudas. 

Y al pensar en ello me alegra sentirte aquí. Porque buscar tu reflejo en el espejo roto es un desafío que no me siento capaz de hacer. Una misión en la que inútilmente me esfuerzo por concluir sin acabar jamás... 

Te necesito. 

Veo furia contenida ante mis ojos cada vez que tu prolongada, y aún así, elegante caída, se repite una y otra vez en mis sueños. Esa risa a desparpajo que se congeló en el espasmo de una ilusoria agonía. 

Esa burda despedida fugaz... 

Sentí que mi alma se apagaba poco a poco con cada amanecer extraño que contemplé derrotado luego de aquella noche suicida. 

Y me corroen los pensamientos culpables... 

¿Imaginabas esto cuando viniste por mí, Sirius? ¿Lo sabías? 

Maldición... 

Reirías, seguro, si me vieras como un crío con la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Me estrecharías en un abrazo viril, de esos que siempre soñé recibir de mi padre y me incitarías a ponerme de pie. 

Pero... ¿No te das cuenta que sin ti no puedo? 

No puedo... 

Busco mi estrella, Canuto, perdido como me hallo en una noche eternamente tormentosa. Busco tu guía. Tu humor, tan similar al mío. Tu carácter impetuoso, tu consejo, tu sarcasmo, tu... 

Te busco y no te encuentro, Hocicos. 

No estás. Te has marchado. Igual que los luceros al medio día. 

Me esfuerzo por creer que al igual que los luceros sigues allí, sin desvanecerte del todo. Quiero creerlo. Lucho por creerlo. Pero el silencio perfora mis tímpanos, la soledad me cubre con su manto, mientras sólo busco adormecerme de frío... 

Busco a la nada. Tal como la buscaste tú, la buscaron mis padres y la busca el profesor Lupin al saberse solo. Busco el abrazo lánguido, el sueño constante, el frío y la presencia sutil de unos ojos escarlata. 

Busco. 

Pero ella vendrá. Ella si vendrá. 

Llegará con sus pasos sinuosos, replegando su pérdida de luz y de color para pasar inadvertida entre quienes amaré. Cogerá a los más queridos por nosotros para hacernos sentir que tiene el control de la situación, sin alcanzar todavía a los que claman por su presencia. 

Finalmente me encontrará. Como todo lo que han tratado de evitarme en esta vida. Acude... sin más. 

Llegará así... una mañana, tarde, noche, cuando menos me lo espere y crea haber encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo. Llegará de la mano con la fantasiosa familia que imaginé poseer, los triunfos que anhelé conseguir... 

Y me arrastrará a su fúnebre vacío. 

Pero debo confesarte, Sirius, que al igual que tú, no le temo a la muerte. Caeré riendo, al igual que tú y mi rostro dará que recordar, porque jamás habrán visto alguien tan sereno luego del fin. Y mi risa resonará como un eco triunfal de quien concluye la inacabable misión de su vida. 

Habré ganado. 

¿Y sabes porque? 

Porque nunca podré volver a llorar por nadie. Nunca. En el silencio prodigioso que confiero al vacío, sin color ni sabor, encontraré a quienes amé toda la vida e intenté reemplazar con títulos y tapujos inútiles. Recuperaré la visión de un cielo estrellado, donde tendrás un papel protagónico. Y el último aullido de Canuto me llenará los oídos, en un réquiem final sólo para mí. 

No volveré a lamentarme por ti, Sirius. No más. Esperaré paciente tu llamado desde esa nada que añorabas conocer. Desde esa paz que egoístamente no deseas compartir todavía conmigo. 

Esperare... simplemente esperaré a que vengas a buscarme. 

Será entonces cuando mi estrella guía lleve a cabo su labor, relatando el camino que tantas veces quise seguir... 

A través del velo. 

¿Llevaré ya metro y medio escrito en sangre viva? 

Voy a por ti, Hocicos. Voy a por ti. 

**_Harry Potter_**

* * *

31 de Julio del 2004... día particular... especial si lo prefieren. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para un Harry Potter que en este momento debe estar contando veinticuatro años. Comprendo tu dolor, como tantas otras personas que conmigo, se niegan a aceptar lo sucedido en ese maldito departamento. Sólo me queda decirte una cosa; la "nada" jamás podrá darte la inocente alegría que siempre vislumbramos en tus ojos jade; mas creo que podría hallar la gracia sublime en los sencillos haces de un atardecer. 

La vida es hermosa... aunque esté cubierta de bellos errores. 

Sólo me queda decirles que sigan a su propia estrella. 

_Catherine McKinnon_


End file.
